46 Minutes
Recap Marshall and Lily officially move to their new house in the suburbs, where they find Lily's dad Mickey not wanting to move out. After putting up with him for two weeks, Marshall finally snaps and tells Mickey to move out. When the power goes out, a hurt Mickey decides to play tricks on Marshall and tries to prevent him from successfully reaching the basement where the fuse box is. When Marshall trips down the basement stairs, Lily convinces Mickey to instruct Marshall. Via intercom, Mickey instructs Marshall in successfully getting the power back on. Meanwhile, Ted finds himself missing Marshall and Lily, while Barney embraces being the new leader of the group. The gang, including Kevin, goes to a strip club, where Ted tries to make Stripper Lily and her boyfriend Arvydas fit into the group as a new Marshall and better Lily. As the night progresses, Robin and Kevin play "Early Relationship Chicken" (where they always say 'yes' to things to seem interesting) until they admit they don't like it, and Ted becomes increasingly inebriated and sad. After a poker game, Stripper Lily and Arvydas steal $200 from each of the gang, so they decide to go to Long Island and be with Marshall and Lily. At Marshall and Lily's house, Ted admits that he misses them, and they all sit down for breakfast. Lily tells her father that he can stay for a little longer, to which he replies that he'll be staying "two weeks," although Future Ted states that it was "much longer." Future Ted then says that even though they all eventually moved away from their booth at MacLaren's, their "booth" was wherever they all were. Continuity *Stripper Lily first appeared in . *Mickey's hobby for making board games is shown once again in this episode. *The separation of The Gang is previously mentioned in . *The first time "Relationship Chicken" was mentioned was in between Barney and Robin. *The picture Mickey knocked down was previously seen in . Gallery How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 3-6791-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother7.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 4-6792-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 2-6790-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 1-6789-590-700-80 595.jpg HIMYM 7x14 04.jpg 46Minutes.jpg HIMYM S07E14.png normal_153.jpg normal_155.jpg normal_157.jpg normal_645.jpg normal_271.jpg normal_280.jpg KevinRobin.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *According to Barney in , he never looks bad in any picture. However, there are several pictures in the opener where it is debatable if this standard is reached. It should be noted that Robin got him to look terrible in a future picture; this may have broken Barney's photogenic streak. *In this episode, Future Ted said 'Lites Out' was Mickey's only successful board game, but in , he states 'Slap Bet' was a popular board game, too. Allusions and Outside References *The title is a reference to the 46 minute train ride distance from Manhattan out to see Marshall and Lily on Long Island via the Long Island Railroad. This trip does not include the additional leg of the trip from the train station to their East Meadow home (East Meadow does not have an LIRR stop). The length of trip will also vary by number of stops as the LIRR trains do vary between a variety of express combinations during peak times and a fully local pattern of stops during off peak times. The 46 minutes also does not include the travel time to Penn Station in Manhattan where the LIRR departs from. *Ted mentions Party of Five. *Ted paraphrases the song We Built This City in mocking the Russians playing poker. *During the poker game, the Russian who turns and glares at Robin is eating a tray of Oreos, a reference to the poker movie . Music *Daytime - Jack Dolgen Other Notes *This is the third episode to use an alternative opening sequence, after and . Guests *Chris Elliott - Mickey Aldrin *Kal Penn - Kevin * - Arvydas *Milynn Sarley - Ferrari *Ptolemy Slocum - Larry *Matt Lasky - Butterfly Knife Podcast Featuring an interview with Craig Thomas, Dan Gregor and Doug Mand. Reception The graded the episode at Bhttp://www.avclub.com/articles/46-minutes,67691/. References External Links * * * Category:Episodes